Andrew Banvard
Character Profile Andy's character profile is located here. Changes Andy has learned to use the skill Rally, which was taught to him by Malone Kincade in the thread: Hair of the Dog. Andy's inventory now includes a book, The Tales of Dorjan Rapp, given to him by Aerion Hunter in the the thread: Sword to Shield. Andy's inventory now includes a fishing rod which he packed before leaving Edgewater after the thread: Where Do We Go From Here. Short Stories Every now and then I write a story to expand upon Andy's background or character development. Stalking Frogs Set the day Andy finds out he is to be a page. (Story of the past, Andy is nine years old.) The Conversation Andy asks his brother, Pat, for certain advice. ;) (Follows the thread: Shh! Quiet in the Library.) Making Choices Andy meets Leliana at the royal palace in Denerim and they discuss this and that. Our with the Tide After meeting with Jenna Kincade, Andy does some thinking. (Follows the thread: Those Damned Kincades.) Change Andy has some more thinking to do (yes, he's a thoughtful guy!), regarding the news that Linette is involved with Diago. (Follows the thread: Secret Lovers) Significant Recent Events Kingsway *'9-1': Becomes romatically involvedwith long time friend and sparring partner, Blythe Kincade. *'9-7': Travelsto Denerim in the company and in service to, Bann Malone Kincade. Bandits make and attempt on the Bann's life. *'9-19': Andy and Bann Malone explorethe city of Denerim. Andy is injured as the result of another attempt to assassinate the Bann. Met Ser Donovan Loras (Knight Captain of Highever). *'9-22': After a third assassination attempt, Andy and Bann Malone move to the Royal Palace for the remainder of their visit to Denerim. Andy makes the acquaintance of Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Rae Caoileann, Kuren Lorcrean and Adele Bellrose. *'9-23': Andy meets Leliana and talks to her about life, music and what it's like to kill for the first time. (Story: Making Choices) *'9-28': Bann Malone passes on good news and bad news. Upon their return to Edgewater, Andy will be made a knight. He also receives his first assignment. *'9-30': Caravan leaves for Highever. During the trip Andy meets and keeps watch with Antonina Garcion, Linette Botten, Ferren Bairston. Is involved in stealing Nigel's flute. Cares for the wounded during the bandit attack. He and Bann Malone spend only two days in Highever before departing for Edgewater. Harvestmere *'10-14': Arrives home in Edgewater. Is given a week's leave and spends the first two days with his family. *'10-16': Attempts to visit Blythe Kincade, intending to formally ask if he can court her. Bann Malone catches them kissing rather passionately on the front doorstep and calls the pair to his study where he begins to ask the questions that result in Andy finding out Blythe does not seem to share his feelings. Seeing his honour as compromised, Andy refuses his knighthood and marriage to a woman who does not love him. *'10-17': Andy leaves Edgewater with plans to return to Highever. *'10-21': Seeking a job with the guard, Andy approaches Ser Donavan Loras, Knight Captain of Highever. He reluctantly explains his status as a deserter. His is given a job with the guard. *'10-22': Andy meets Demelza and Ser Rhiannon Thorpe. *'10-23': Reports for duty and meets his partner, Aerion Hunter. *'10-25': Meets Olivia of Highever in the Market Place, escorts her back to the castle and witnesses the aftermath of the assassination attempt on Teyrn Fergus. Assigned to watching Ferren Bairston, he allows his fellow guardsman to speak with the accused, Kalindra Sarden. *'10-26': Accompanies Linette to Ferren's house as she informs the guard that the body of Seria, the child Ferren and Kali intended to adopt, has been found. *'10-29': Begins teaching Olivia how to use a dagger, accepts her invitation to the Satinalia Feast at the castle. Confronts Jenna Kincade and learns the state of affairs in Edgewater. *'10-30': Assigned to guard Bann Alfstanna Eremon. Meets Bann Teagan Guerrin. Firstfall *'11-1': Spends the day aboard the'' Cruel Mistress with Bann Eremon. Attends the Satinalia feast at the castle as Olivia's guest. They exchange gifts and Andy tells her the story of why he is no longer a squire. They sneak away from her templar to attend the town festivities together. *'11-2': Kali escapes the dungeon and Andy and Aerion track her to Ferren's house. *'11-3': Linette tells Andy her boy friend is actually Diago, the assassin that tried to kill him twice in Denerim. After a heated exchange, Andy agrees to think on things before reporting Diago to Ser Loras. (Story: Change) *'11-4': Meets The Warden. They spar. *'11-6': Has to say goodbye to Aerion, who is accompanying Bann Guerrin back to Rainesfere. *'11-7''': Meets Warden and mage, Mysaria Grivia. Renews his acquaintance with Adele Bellrose. Changes to Appearance Despite being healed by a mage twice, both times for head injuries, there have been no changes to Andy's appearance. Incredible, right? Not even a scar on his temple. I think he's a little bit disappointed about it. But, I'm sure he'll see more combat. This is Ferelden after all. He is currently contemplating shaving his moustache. There has been a lot of teasing... Relationships Bann Malone Kincade Andy entered service to Bann Malone Kincade as a page at age nine. The young bann approached the Banvards with the offer of taking their youngest son as a squire out of gratitude for Clifton Banvard's part in defending Edgewater from a bandit attack. The elder blacksmith was gravely injured during the attempt to protect his lord, the elder Bann Kincade, Malone's father. A few days before he was made a knight, Andy deserted his post, leaving the service of the Kincade family and his hometown of Edgewater on 9:31:10:17. Blythe Kincade The youngest sister of Bann Malone, Blythe Kincade was a frequent sparring partner and close friend of Andy's during his time in Edgewater. After the youngest knight, Ser Anthony, tried to force his affections on Blythe, she sought her friend, Andy, for comfort and support. They became romantically involved and spent one night together, just before Andy left for Denerim in the company of Bann Malone. During hs time away, Andy's feelings for Blythe deepened and he looked forward to formally courting her upon his return to Edgewater. He obtained permission from the Bann to do so. When Bann Malone discovered they had slept together, he did not take the news well. Under tense questioning from her brother, Blythe admitted her reasons for entering a relationship with Andy were self serving, leaving the young squire heartbroken, disillusioned and with the impression that his actions had caused him to dishonour both the Kincade family and himself. Given the choice of accepting his knighthood and an arranged marriage to a woman who did not return his affections, Andy abandoned his lifelong dream of being a knight and left his first love and his only home behind. Jenna Kincade Eldest of the Kincade sisters, Seneschal of Bann Malone Kincade. Andy is mildly afraid of the stern young woman. Although she scolded him for improper behaviour regarding Blythe, she seems to think he was led astray by her younger sister. When Andy discovered Jenna Kincade arrived in Highever a few days after him, he confronted her, telling her he would not go back Edgewater. She patiently explained she had only stopped in Highever on her way to Denerim. During their conversation Andy found out Blythe had been sent to the chantry. He and Jenna parted company as friends. Diago Lucio Andy encountered Diago Lucio in the back alleys of Denerim when the Antivan rogue attempted to assassinate Bann Malone. Diago knocked Andy into a brick wall and the young squire fell unconscious for the remainder of the fight. The assassin and squire met a second time in yet another alleyway behind the Market District and despite several black clad assassins joining the fray, Andy and his lord were able to fend off the attack. Diago offered to exchange information for clemency, but the Bann refused to follow the assassin further into the city. At present his whereabouts are unknown. Ser Donovan Loras As a result of the second attempt on Bann Malone's life, Teyrn Fergus sent his Knight Captain, Ser Donovan Loras to the Gnawed Noble in to investigate. Andy received a head wound in the attack and due to his concussion, subsequent healing and following bout of drunkeness, he barely remembers meeting the knight. They traveled in the same caravan to Highever and Ser Loras and Andy kept watch together one evening. Upon Andy's premature return to Highever (after deserting Edgewater), he asked Ser Loras for a job with the Highever Guard. The Knight Captain seemed surprised to see Andy back in Highever four weeks early and without his knighthood. He listened to Andy's story, consoled him, advised him and gave him a job. Andy is very grateful to the knight and respects him greatly. Teyrn Fergus Cousland Andy met Teyrn Fergus Cousland at the Royal Palace in Denerim. After he and Bann Malone offered their condolences for the loss of the guards detailed to protect them, they shared an uncomfortable dinner party with the Teyrn. Andy and Teyrn Fergus kept watch together one night on the road to Highever and after Andy admitted his reservations about being assigned to Highever after becoming knighted, the Teryn kindly listened to his concerns and made him feel comfortable. Andy believes Teyrn Fergus to be a very kind and generous man and looks up to him somewhat reverently. After Andy's disgrace and arrival in Highever, the Teyrn summoned him to a meeting and made him feel welcome in his new home, even offering him the promise of a secure future. Raelene Caoileann The Teyrn's companion, Rae, was introduced to Andy and Bann Malone during their visit to the Royal Palace. Andy spoke with her during the dinner party and sparred with her in the yards later in the week. Their match resulted in a minor injury to the young elven woman and Andy escorted her back to her room and spent time talking with her. He watched over her during the bandit attack on the caravan to highever, and they talked a few days later. During that talk, Rae gave Andy the advice that caused him to write the most embarrassing letter of his life, to Blythe Kincade. He is now a little wary of Rae, though he thinks she's generally a nice person, he does not entirely agree with her view on love and relationships. Linette Botten Andy met Linette while keeping watch on the journey to Highever. They did not get along at first, but after she helped he and Ferren steal a flute for Kali, he thanked her. After the caravan was attacked by bandits, Andy and Linette talked about what it meant to kill for the first time and developed a tentative friendship. He sought to renew their acquaintance upon his return to Highever. Andy enjoys Linette's sense of humour and respects her intelligence. He considers her a friend and would go out of his way to make her happy. Ferren Bairston Andy wants to be just like Ferren when he grows up! Well, except for the curly hair that might actually require care, the berserking thing and the propensity for trouble. They met on watch duty during the journey to Highever, failed to steal a flute, collapsed a tent and did not make friends with Nigel. In Highever they work together as guards, though usually on different patrols. Andy appreciates Ferren's attempts to cheer him after his unplanned career change and is sympathetic to the awful drama in which the older guard and his elven companion, Kali, are involved. Demelza Every boy needs a dog and Demelza is happy to share her dog, Sam, with the young guard. They met on the beach in Highever and exchanged stories. Andy enjoys Demelza's peaceful presence and sensible outlook. He frequents her stall at the market to chat, collect Sam and order place the occasional order. (He had her make necklaces for Ser Rhiannon Thorpe Ser Whirlwind literally pounced on Andy soon after his arrival in Highever. They instantly bonded over fishing and sea monsters. Rhiannon intuited Andy was not in Highever by choice and managed to pry his story out of him rather quickly. He admires and respects the young knight and is glad to have a friend he can be completely relaxed around, when they are not discussing awkward topics like... women. Aerion Hunter The boy and the wolf met on Andy's first day of duty when Aerion was assigned as his partner. Despite initial misgivings they got along quite well and quickly became close friends. Andy misses his older brother Pat and Aerion easily slipped into that role for him. During and exchange of tall tales, Andy discovered Aerion's story -- that he used to be a werewolf. After an initial bout of fear, Andy found himself fascinated by Aerion's past and accepted the man for what he was. Olivia of Highever Andy met Olivia in nearly the most embarrassing way possible. He tripped over the five foot mage in the Highever marketplace and gave himself a concussion in the process. After she healed him they got to chatting and blushing and smiling and flushing. He offered her lessons in how to use a dagger. During their first lesson Olivia asked him to be her guest at the Satinalia feast at the castle. Andy thinks Olivia is pretty and kind and charming and probably a lot of other things that would embarrass him if they were to be spelled out here. He ''likes ''her and hopes to spend a lot more time in her company. Plots and Threads Kingsway Loser Treats (PM) Shh! Quiet in the Library (AM) It Seemed Like a Good Idea (PM) Something Happened (MD) Country Boys in the Capital (PM) Second Helpings (AM) Injured! As in me, as in OW! (PM) Hair of the Dog (PM) Making Choices (Story) Among Friends (PM) Akimbo (AM) About Sparring this Morning (PM) In the Wee Hours (PM) Harvestmere Daydreaming & Stargazing (PM) A Knife in the Back (PM) The Teyrn’s Shield (PM) Open Up the Ground (PM) Burdened (PM) A Nice and Friendly Chat (PM) Dear Blythe (Letter) Too Long Away (PM) Where do we go from here? (AM) Leaving Home (Story) Pissed (PM) Seen Better Days (AM) Dog-Ma (PM) Angling (PM) Nowhere Man (AM) To Market (AM) Summoned (AM) Sword to Shield (AM) From the Frying Pan into the Fire (PM) Pocket Change (PM) A Simple Shopping Trip (AM) Bleeding and Broken Hearts (AM) Gathering Friends (AM) Watching and Waiting (PM) A Breath of Fresh Air (AM) Whiskey in the Jar (PM) So… You’re a Woman, Right? (AM) Firstfall Thread Category:Characters